


Warm and Cool

by Lia404



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Drinks, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: Harry really knows nothing about wizarding traditions.Draco is appalled.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856965
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	Warm and Cool

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for June 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.  
> First time taking part in the challenge, and first time writing a drabble in over 10 years... So intimidating, so frustrating (IT'S REALLY NOT A LOT OF WORDS), and yet so much fun!  
> Thanks, everyone, for having me in :)
> 
> Prompt: "Midsummer"  
> Word count: 216

“So we dance around the maypole before setting it on fire?”

“And we sing. Potter, how you've been in the Wizarding world for so long while still ignoring our traditions is beyond me.”

“Yes, well, Midsommar wasn't a thing in Hogwarts and  _ contrary to some _ , I never had Durmstrang tutors during holidays. What's this? Tastes like… liquid apple pie.”

“Cinnamander, a drink quite favoured by younger Nordic wizards, not unlike our Butterbeer.”

“...and with that sweet tooth of yours, you obviously imported ten gallons of it. And the fifty bottles of mead here?”

“ _ Mead _ , how dare! The finest Drakenmjöd from the Arctic circle! One can't celebrate Midsommar without alcohol, don’t be daft, Potter.”

“Don’t be posh, Malfoy. So basically... Tonight, we celebrate the longest day of the year with... getting sloshed, singing badly, and setting things on fire?"

"Ah, but you’re forgetting the most interesting part, Potter."

"Another way to make fools of ourselves?"

“No. The part when, once well warmed-up by dancing, alcohol and fire, we enjoy the cool of the lake.”

“...I haven’t been too keen on lakes since Fourth year, Malfoy."

"Now you're just being thick. It's not about lakes, Potter. It's about the lack of clothes when we go skinny dipping.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ . Right. I  _ may _ begin to see the appeal, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who know Swedish drinks: Cinnamander is the wizarding equivalent of Varm och Kall (hence the title).  
> I never found any drink like this one outside of Sweden, alas.  
> Drakenmjöd is obviously the Swedish equivalent of Firewhiskey. Swedes are better at mead than at whiskey.
> 
> Now I just want to write a barman Draco knowing all about magical drinks and how to mix them. You have no idea how many I made up that didn't make it to the final drabble.  
> *shoos plot bunnies away*


End file.
